Seeking Comfort
by Areazel
Summary: Shikamaru's mother is dead. Temari lives in Suna, but comes to talk to him.sucky sumery


Well…I was emensly bored tonight, and this chapter probably stinks because I wrote in in about a half hour as I watched Who's Line is it Anyway. I think I am going to continue with another chapter with Temari comeing in. I am probably gonna come back and edit it to make it flowbetter...or something...

Shikamaru- 20

Temari-23

Seeking Comfort- Chapter 1

Nara Shikaku was standing next to his wife's bed. He sighed, he knew that she was going to die, she had been declining in health for a while now. He sighed as she slept soundly. He slid his hand into hers and just watched her. He sat there for a while, actually all day. His son Shikamaru was on a week long mission, and Shikaku wasn't worried about him. He closed his eyes trying to relax, he felt the hand that he was holding relax. His eyes shot open and he looked down. It looked like Yoshino was still asleep, he swallowed and hoped it was his imagination that had made her hand feel like it was relaxing. He turned her hand over and felt for the pulse that should have been running through her veins, it was missing. He placed her hand back under the sheets. It had finally happen, she had left them, He shook his head and tears formed in his eyes. He sighed and let himself cry. He kissed her slowly cooling cheek and he would sit next to her death bed until his son came home. He was due home the next morning.

Shikamaru yawned as he walked through the gates of his home village Kohana. He sighed as his face was turned up looking at the clouds as always his hand stuffed in his pockets. He sighed and he turned the corner going to his house. He heard Ino's voice close behind him, he groaned to himself. 'Please Please let her loose interest in me...I'm too tired to deal with her….' He thought to himself but as usual what peace he wanted was disregarded. Ino came up to him and grabbed his arm… Shikamaru looked over at her, "What do you want?" He asked in his normal lazy drawl. Ino looked at him strangely for a moment, "I'm sorry" She said quietly to him. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at her, "Erm…ok" He said slowly tugging his arms out of her grasp. Ino looked at him as he walked away, and then figured that he must not know about his mothers death yet.

Shikamaru yawned as he walked into his house, "I'm Back" He called through the house, he spotted someone in the kitchen. He assumed it was his mother,. He smiled his lazy smile as he walked into the kitchen expecting to see his mother, to his surprise it was his father. "Oh, Hia dad" He said with a nod, "How's Mother doing?" He questioned walking over next to his father. Shikaku looked down at his son and sighed snaking his head, "Come" Is all he said motioning for him to follow as he walked to the guest bed room. Shikamaru sensed the heavy silence that grew as he walked upstairs. He let his bag drop on the floor. This wasn't right, there was something wrong here. His father mumbled to himself as he held the bed room door open. Shikamaru looked at him and received a nod telling him to go inside. He walked slowly inside and looked over to where his mother had been laying for the past few weeks. He noted the lack of chakara signature in the room, "No" He muttered as he walked over and saw his mother. Her eyes were closed and her skin was deathly pale. He looked over her shoulder," Is she…" He asked not wanting to say dead. Shikaku nodded, "Yeah. She died last night" Shikamaru's hand moved to his face covering his face as he felt a walked quickly to his room slamming the door behind him.

He felt like there was a stone in a stomach as he took shaky breaths trying not to cry. He couldn't help it, tears rolled down his cheeks, why did he have to be on a mission. He didn't even really have time to see her that much. He pulled his Chunnin vest off his torso and he let it fall to the floor. He curled up under his sheets and fall asleep.

He opened his eyes it was about ten at night, the world around him was dark. He sat up so he was leaning against the headboard of his bed as he thought of his mother who was now dead. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. He stayed up all night and looked out the window at the stars. He hung his head slightly and he felt tears slip down his cheeks again. 'shi.t' he muttered as he wiped away the tears. He stood and walked to the room his father was in," When are we burring her?" He questioned quietly. Shikaku turned and looked at his son," Probably two days from now" He said nodding. He stood up and walked over to his son who was leaning against the door frame and looked down at him sadly. It was an awkward moment between father and son. Neither of them were very good at comforting each other, that was usually Yoshino's job. Shikamaru nodded to his father and walked back to his room. His father walked up to his room and a heavy silence fell over the house as they fell asleep.


End file.
